El nuevo Ejército de Dumbledore
by Lycanst
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado y reina el miedo y la oscuridad en Hogwarts. La escuela de magia que una vez fue el lugar más seguro del mundo ahora se ve dominada por los mortífagos. Y aunque profesores y alumnos siguen aterrorizados, Neville Longbottom y sus amigos no se rinden: a la espera del regreso de Harry Potter, siguen reclutando al Ejército de Dumbledore.
1. Reunión en la sala de menesteres

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia larga. De momento no tengo fechas fijas de publicación. Como dice en el resumen, es una historia paralela al séptimo libro, pero es posible que cambien algunas cosas.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes, nombres, etc... pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y un largo etcétera de editoriales, empresas... Este es un fic sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Neville Longbottom miró el reloj por tercera vez. Las diez, por fin. Había llegado a la sala de menesteres con media hora de antelación para prepararlo todo. Ginny, Luna y él habían enviado mensajes a todos los miembros del ED que aún seguían en la escuela.

El castillo se había convertido en un desierto. La ceremonia de selección había durado aquel año mucho menos de lo habitual, y Neville había notado desde el primer día la cantidad de gente que no había vuelto para cursar aquel año. Esperaban que al menos los viejos miembros acudieran a la reunión aquella noche, aunque Neville lo entendería si no lo hicieran. Todo el mundo tenía miedo. Los castigos que los mortífagos imponían eran tan severos que era solamente casualidad que aquella noche ningún ex miembro del ED estuviera encadenado en las mazmorras. Neville había sido sometido a la maldición cruciatus más que nadie durante aquellas dos semanas que llevaban de curso, y a Seamus también le había tocado alguna vez. Nadie en Gryffindor quería tolerar que los Carrow se pasaran de la ralla más de lo que su poder les permitía, aunque era imposible enfrentarles siempre, de lo contrario a aquellas alturas Neville habría quedado en un estado parecido al de sus padres. Sus padres… ojalá pudiera contarles lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta de la sala se abrió. Neville se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica por si acaso, pero enseguida vio a Ginny y a Luna, las dos sonrientes y contentas de verlo. Casi no habían podido hablar en aquellas dos semanas. Pese a la alegría, las dos tenían muy mal aspecto. Luna tenía un corte en la mejilla y un ojo dañado. Ginny no paraba de temblar.

-Ayer la tuvieron encadenada en las mazmorras toda la noche- explicó Luna.

-Creí que iba a morirme de frío- dijo Ginny. Su voz aún sonaba decidida, al menos- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-No es nada- dijo Neville. Los cortes eran lo de menos, de eso estaba seguro- Pero es probable que los demás estén peor que nosotros.

-Más asustados, seguro- coincidió Ginny- no podemos rendirnos.

-No- dijo Neville- Ni dejar que los del ED lo hagan.

-¿Creéis que van a venir?- preguntó Luna algo insegura.

Como respuesta, la puerta se volvió a abrir segundos después y entró Seamus seguido de Lavender y Parvati. Los hermanos Creevey llegaron tras ellos. Enseguida se pusieron a hablar y a comentar los acontecimientos de la semana. Lavender y Parvati acribillaron a preguntas a Ginny sobre Harry. Seamus y Colin quisieron saber dónde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny les contó casi lo mismo que les había contado a él y a Luna en el tren, aunque ni si quiera ella sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo. Más tarde fueron llegando los alumnos de las otras casas: Ernie y Susan se disculparon por la ausencia de Justin y Hannah, que no habían vuelto a Hogwarts aquel año. Terry y Michael también habían venido solos.

-¿Y Anthony? ¿Y Padma?

-Dadles tiempo- dijo Terry- en la sala común están todos muy asustados.

-Padma ya me dijo que no vendría de momento- comentó Parvati.

Neville contó caras. Eran doce en total. ¿Cuántos habían sido al principio? Muchos más.

Como ya habían llegado todos, Ginny les propuso que se sentaran. Neville había mantenido la organización de la sala que habían usado para aprender defensa en quinto, pero había incluido también algunas sillas para poder hablar. Sólo Neville, Ginny y Luna permanecieron de pie.

-Bueno, creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí- comenzó Ginny. No hubo respuesta, así que la chica continuó- Neville, Luna y yo hemos decidido enfrentarnos a los Carrow lo más que podamos, pero necesitamos contar con vuestro apoyo y ayuda.

Ginny miró a Luna y después a Neville.

-Cuantos más seamos mejor- asintió Neville.

-¿Estáis seguros, chicos?- preguntó Seamus- Esos mortífagos son capaces de matar a medio colegio sin pestañear.

-No son muy simpáticos, no- dijo Ginny- pero yo tengo a toda mi familia luchando ahora mismo, no me voy a quedar aquí estudiando de brazos cruzados viendo como Carrow enseña a los Slytherin a torturar niños de primero.

-Mi padre también está luchando-anunció Luna, orgullosa- y nosotros tres estuvimos con Harry en el ministerio y cuando mataron a Dumbledore, ¿no?

-Sin Dumbledore esta escuela no es segura- dijo Parvati.

-Si me dais a elegir, yo prefiero vivir- añadió Michael Corner.

-Es el último año, chicos- aportó Ernie Mcmillian- quizás sería mejor no meterse más en líos.

-¡¿Pero no fundamos el ED precisamente para meternos en líos?! Ya estábamos al margen de las normas antes- dijo Neville- Si no vamos a luchar al menos reunámonos para seguir practicando, tenemos que aprender a defendernos de ellos.

-¿Y si nos descubren?- dudó Terry

-No lo harán- dijo Ginny- los mayores sabéis hacer encantamientos desilusionadores, podemos acordar reunirnos aquí algunas noches.

-No sé, Ginny…- dijo Lavender

-¡Yo quiero luchar!- dijo Dennis Creevey haciéndose oír- Harry está luchando contra él ahora mismo, tendríamos que hacer lo mismo. ¿Verdad Colin?

Colin miró primero a su hermano y después a Neville.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero si vamos a luchar tendremos que entrenarnos mucho, ¿No?- dijo Susan hablando por primera vez- Podríamos empezar por eso.

Neville coincidió con ella.

-¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?

Hubo varias opiniones, pero nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.

-Bien, levantáos-dijo Ginny- todos se levantaron y Ginny hizo desaparecer las sillas- ¿Os acordáis de cómo hacer un patronus?

Las caras de los demás decepcionaron bastante a Neville y a Ginny. Neville llevaba desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad a finales de julio practicando todos los hechizos defensivos que Harry les había enseñado, y aún no había tenido problemas.

-Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Estuvieron practicando media hora y los resultados no fueron los que Neville esperaba. Al menos él, Ginny y Luna aún lo dominaban, y a Susan, Ernie y Terry no les costaba tanto, pero los demás tenían serias dificultades. Al final decidieron dejarlo y acordaron que Ginny enviaría mensajes a todos para comunicar la siguiente reunión.

-¡Adiós chicos!- dijo Terry cuando Michael, Susan, Ernie, Luna y él se encaminaban hacia la puerta para bajar juntos

-¡Esperad!- dijo Ginny- ¡El encantamiento desilusionador!

Entre todos se encargaron de que nadie saliera sin camuflaje, de manera que nadie pudiera verlos. Los Gryffindors se encaminaron sin hacer ruido hacia la sala común. Neville se sentía algo cansado, pero muy emocionado. Había vuelto el ED. Las cosas podían mejorar. Aún tenía fe en que Harry, Ron y Hermione cumplieran con su misión y volvieran a Hogwarts para ayudarlos. Pero de mientras no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Neville y Seamus se despidieron de las chicas y fueron a la habitación, que estaba vacía. Harry y Ron estaban en algún sitio enfrentándose a Voldemort, y Dean se había escondido para evitar que sus padres fueran asesinados, como les había pasado a muchos padres muggles.

Ya en la cama, Neville tuvo miedo. ¿Cómo iban a luchar? La mitad de ellos no estaban preparados para sobrevivir en un combate, y en una guerra…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto. Neville se levantó instintivamente y sacó la varita. Vio que Seamus había hecho lo mismo. Pero era Ginny quien estaba en la puerta, seguida de Parvati y Lavender.

-¿Nos podemos quedar?- preguntó Parvati

-No quiero estar sola esta noche- dijo Ginny

No esperaron respuesta y entraron. Había tres camas vacías, pero las chicas ocuparon una sola. Neville entendía como se sentían. De hecho él y Seamus también habrían pensado en lo mismo si hubieran podido entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Wanda y Jessica no os han preguntado nada?- quiso saber Seamus

-Estaban dormidas- explicó Lavender.

-Deberíamos contarles acerca del ED- dijo Parvati.

-Mañana- dijo Lavender en un bostezo.

-Cuanta más gente mejor- dijo Neville repitiendo lo que ya había dicho antes. Tenían que estar juntos en aquello- ¿Qué haces, Seamus?

-¡Expecto Patronum!

De la punta de la varita de Seamus salió un haz de luz plateada, y un zorro planteado correteó por la habitación, iluminándola.

-¡Lo he conseguido!- gritó Seamus eufórico.

Todos estuvieron encantados al ver los progresos de Seamus. Neville vio a Ginny sonreír complacida antes de que el patronus desapareciera y la habitación volviera a quedar en penumbra, y supo que valía la pena el esfuerzo.


	2. El nuevo ejército

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se habían convertido en un terreno tan peligroso que a ningún alumno en su sano juicio se le habría ocurrido merodear a altas horas de la noche.

La sala común de Hufflepuff era una estancia circular y pequeña, pero acogedora y siempre cálida, situada cerca de las cocinas del castillo y decorada con tapices y alfombras de color oro. Aquella noche la sala estaba en silencio, excepto por el ruido del fuego encendido en la chimenea junto al cual se calentaba las manos un chico de quinto llamado Derek Bones.

Derek Bones era un chico de quince años alto, de pelo castaño y una sonrisa jovial que se había apagado un poco desde la muerte de su madre hacía más de un año. El muchacho no había empezado a hacerse a la idea hasta que había tenido que subir al expreso de Hogwarts sin poder mirar por la ventana y ver a su madre saludándolo y repitiendo a gritos los mismos recordatorios de siempre. Desde entonces, Derek no paraba de pensar en su primer año y lo que ella le había dicho respecto a la selección: "con lo listo que eres seguro que estarás en Ravenclaw pero estaré orgullosa de ti estés donde estés", y se preguntaba si ella estaría orgullosa de él ahora. Al final el sombrero lo había puesto en Hufflepuff, porque según había dicho, "con tal bondad encontrarás a tus semejantes en Hufflepuff, y la sabiduría es una virtud tan importante como la determinación" Aunque con los tiempos que corrían, para Derek lo más importante era ser prudente.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír ruido de voces y pasos y apagó el fuego con un acuamenti. Se acercó al pequeño agujero de la entrada y vio que dos personas entraban a gatas.

-¿Derek?- una chica de pelo castaño y trenzas entraba a la sala común seguida de otro chico. Los dos eran de séptimo.

-¡Susan!- Derek se había quedado helado al ver que su prima llegaba a aquellas horas. Iba acompañada de Ernie Macmillan, quien según sabía Derek, era uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en Hufflepuff. ¿De dónde vendrían? Derek sabía que su prima no era tan tonta como para escaparse de noche para pegarse el lote con su amigo o algo así, pero ¿Por qué se habría escapado, fuera como fuera?

-¿De dónde venís?- preguntó Derek algo brusco.

-Derek…

-Escucha Derek- empezó Ernie- Hemos oído a alguien gritar, creímos…

-No, Ernie, dime la verdad. ¡Por Merlín, eres premio anual!

Ernie Macmillan quedó mudo. Derek sabía que ni Susan ni él sabían qué decir. Le pidió a Ernie hablar a solas con su prima y éste se marchó con pesar.

-Si pudiera te quitaría puntos -dijo en voz baja Derek cuando Ernie se hubo marchado- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, Susan?-

-lo siento, Derek, escúchame. Es más complicado de lo que crees…

-Puedo entender que sea difícil de explicar, pero no puedo entender que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera. ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es lo que estáis haciendo?

-Claro que me doy cuenta Derek, pero no puedo contarte nada, es por tu bien…

-Entonces prométeme que no volverás a salir de la sala común de noche.

Susan no respondió.

-prométemelo, Susan.

Susan siguió sin responder y Derek quedó asombrado. ¿En qué lío estaba metida que no podía ni hacerle una promesa? Pero ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? ¿No se daba cuenta de que…?

-Susan no quiero perderte a ti también.

-No…- los ojos de Susan se llenaron de lágrimas- no, no puedo prometerte eso, Derek. No… ¡Por Merlín no sé qué hacer!

-¡Susan!-Derek no entendía por qué su prima reaccionaba de aquella manera, pero estaba acostumbrado. Hacía meses que se la veía más nerviosa, sobre todo desde la muerte de la madre de Derek. Él no sabía qué decirle, y de pronto oyeron más ruido de pasos.

-¡Son los Carrow!- dijo Susan aterrorizada- ¡corre, vete a dormir! Si nos pillan aquí estamos muertos.

A la mañana siguiente la profesora Grubbly Plank les advirtió de que las crías de unicornio que había traído no iban a estar demasiado receptivas. Sin embargo la que le tocó a Derek no tardó en cogerle confianza. Derek solía tener facilidad con las criaturas mágicas y desde luego, cuidado de criaturas mágicas era una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Sentía un especial interés por los hombres lobo y las acromanátulas y había aprendido a defenderse de algunas de esas arañas gigantes que había encontrado (extraviadas de la colonia, según suponía él) en sus excursiones por el bosque prohibido.

Junto a él, sus amigos Ben y Tim estaban teniendo problemas con sus respectivos animales. Ben solía ser demasiado impaciente como para entenderse con una criatura tan complicada, y Tim siempre había tenido pánico a las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Por qué elegiste la asignatura?- le preguntó Derek por enésima vez desde el primer día que habían cursado juntos la materia.

-mis padres me obligaron- respondía Tim, como siempre.

En aquel momento Derek empezó sentir mucho frío y la alegría de estar en clase de criaturas mágicas al aire libre y no por los pasillos temiendo ser atacado por los Carrow se desvaneció por completo. Al ver que Tim bajaba la cabeza supo que no era sólo cosa suya, y la luz del sol desapareciendo corroboraron sus sospechas. Dementores.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- gritó Simon, de Gryffindor

Unas cuantas crías de unicornio habían escapado de sus dueños y salían corriendo en aquel momento hacia el bosque prohibido. La profesora Plank intentó hacerlas volver, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Profesora!- gritó Ben- ¡allí no podrán sobrevivir! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Mantened la calma...- dijo la profesora- los Carrow los mandan a hacer patrulla de vez en cuando, pero deberían tener órdenes de…

No pudo terminar la frase. Uno de esos seres encapuchados acababa de lanzarse contra Eleonor Branstone, una chica de Hufflepuff amiga de Derek y de Ben. Derek sintió el terror de Eleonor, quien no parecía poder mover ni un músculo y no reaccionó cuando la criatura empezó a alimentarse de su alma. La profesora Plank llegó algo tarde al ahuyentar al ser con un patronus. Derek y Ben se acercaron corriendo.

-¡Eleonor!

La chica no parecía capaz de articular una sola palabra, sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

-La llevaré a la enfermería, señorita Branstone- dijo la profesora Plank- se ha terminado la clase.

Después de comer tenían la hora de estudios muggles libre porque la profesora Carrow estaba enferma. O quizás estaba urdiendo un plan para matar a todos los hijos de muggles del colegio, pensó Derek con odio. Derek no había visto a Eleonor durante la comida y le había propuesto a Ben ir a ver si seguía en la enfermería. Se encontraban ya cerca de la gran escalera, buscando a Tim, que se había adelantado, cuando lo vieron contra la pared siendo acosado por tres Slytherins: una chica y dos chicos.

Brooke siempre había sido una chica bastante vanidosa y buscona a ojos de Derek, y su ego había aumentado desde la muerte del director, como si hubiera sido ella misma quien lo hubiese matado, y como si debiera sentirse orgullosa por ello. Siempre iba acompañada por dos idiotas llamados Rabastan y Salazar, que la seguían a todas partes.

-dejadlo en paz- dijo Ben haciéndose oír.

-¿O qué?- dijo Brooke burlonamente.

Después de una larga discusión, Ben le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Brooke que no surtió efecto. Defensa contra las artes oscuras no había sido nunca el fuerte de nadie en el curso de Derek, y menos ahora que se había convertido en artes oscuras asecas. Derek no sabía cómo iba a aprobar el TIMO.

Sin embargo, el expeliarmus de Derek dio de lleno a Rabastan, y mientras, Ben consiguió pelear con Salazar apartándolo de allí. Derek fue directo hacia Brooke, pero entonces se dio cuenta que entre todo el lío Tim había quedado inconsciente contra la pared del fondo y corrió tras él.

Mientras ayudaba a Tim a levantarse, Derek oyó un grito que le heló la sangre.

-¡¿Qué están ustedes haciendo por los pasillos?!

Justo en ese momento Salazar cayó cerca de Derek, impactado por el hechizo desarmador de Ben.

-Señor Jordan…- dijo el profesor Carrow al ver a Ben aún con la varita levantada- Me parece que esta noche va a ser muy larga para usted.

De la varita del profesor Carrow aparecieron una cuerdas que encerraron a Ben y Carrow se lo llevó arrastrado por las cuerdas.

-¡Eh!- gritó Derek.

Nadie se inmutó. Carrow se llevaba a Ben y Derek no pensaba quedarse de brazo cruzados. Corrió para alcanzarles.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltele!

Carrow ni siquiera miró a Derek, pero él vio como le apuntaba con la varita sin dejar de caminar mientras arrastraba a Ben y le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor.

Antes de empezar a perder el conocimiento, Derek se preguntó por qué Tim ni siquiera había intentado hacer nada para ayudar. Entendía que estuviera muerto de miedo, pero no podía quedarse ahí parado. Derek desconfiaba de todo el mundo secretamente, incluso de Ben. A veces pensaba que cualquier persona podría traicionarle en el último momento. Solo tenía confianza plena en su prima Susan, que había estado siempre con él. ¿En qué lío estaría metida?

Neville cayó rodando y chocó contra la columna más cercana. No había visto venir el encantamiento desarmador, aquel maldito mortífago sabía usar bien el hechizo desilusionador. Corrió a esconderse detrás de la columna, pero tropezó con algo y volvió a caer. Al incorporarse vio a Michael tendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Otro caído…

-¡Seamus, Neville!- oyó que gritaba Ginny a lo lejos- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-¡Nosotros también!- Seamus se encontraba escondido detrás de otra columna, a pocos metros de Neville y listo para atacar.

Neville le indicó a Seamus que esperara y salió de su escondite. El hechizo desilusionador había terminado de hacer efecto, así que Neville estaba cara a cara con el mortífago, quien le apuntaba con su varita en aquel momento.

Pero de pronto, Susan salió corriendo de detrás de una columna. Neville la vio dudar un momento antes de atacar.

-¡Susan, no!

El mortífago aún estuvo a tiempo de protegerse del conjuro y lanzarle una maldición.

-Prot…- Susan trató de contrarrestar el hechizo, pero la luz verde le dio de lleno.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Neville.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- gritó Seamus desde su escondite. El mortífago cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Seamus!- gritaba aún Ginny.

Neville y Seamus corrieron hacia donde estaba Ginny, peleando contra cuatro mortífagos junto a Terry, Padma y Parvati. Terry y Parvati llevaban las túnicas totalmente manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué clase de maldición es esa?- preguntó Seamus horrorizado al tiempo que contraatacaba contra uno de los mortífagos.

-Sectusempra- explicó Padma- Ginny nos dijo que Harry la había usado el año pasado contra Malfoy

-Los mortífagos también la usan- agregó Ginny protegiéndose de un hechizo aturdidor.

Después de casi tres semanas de curso, Padma se había decidido por fin a unirse al nuevo ejército, y Anthony también iba a estar pronto de vuelta, según había dicho Terry. Padma y Terry, que eran los mejores de séptimo en transformaciones, habían usado la magia de la sala de menesteres para crear una simulación de batalla con mortífagos y todo, las maldiciones de los cuales eran indoloras. Desde entonces habían decido terminar cada sesión de entrenamiento con una simulación de batalla, para estar mejor preparados. Pero pese al esfuerzo, no estaban consiguiendo muy buenos resultados.

-¡crucio!- gritaron dos mortífagos a la vez. Padma y Ginny se retorcieron de dolor.

-¡Creía que no podían hacernos daño!- gritó Neville

-Sólo un diez por ciento… suspiró Terry desde detrás de una columna- tendré que perfeccionar eso. Neville fue a ayudar a Ginny.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame Neville! ¡Tengo que estar bien!- gritaba haciendo esfuerzos en vano por levantarse.

-Pero…

-¡Agáchate!

Neville no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el combate había terminado, y lo primero que escuchó fueron las palabras de Ginny.

-¡No hemos durado ni quince minutos!

-Quizás es que no nos lo tomamos como algo real- dijo Ernie.

-O quizás nos estamos distribuyendo mal- dijo Ginny- Dennis, no vayas solo, deberías estar siempre acompañado de alguno de nosotros. Y tú, Lavender, tienes que luchar más en equipo

-De momento trato de sobrevivir, ¿vale?

-Hay que mejorar las tácticas de batalla, Ginny- agregó Neville- ¿Crees que podrás ayudarnos, Michael?

Si hubiera estado Ron, seguro que habría sabido un par de trucos sobre ello. Michael, sin embargo, era el campeón de ajedrez desde hacía años, seguro que serviría de gran ayuda.

-No es nada de eso…- Luna, cerca de Neville, susurró seguramente pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Neville. Ginny también se había acercado, mientras los demás aún seguían discutiendo sobre el tema.

-No se trata sólo de cómo luchemos en conjunto, es cómo luchamos por separado- explicó Luna, y luego levantó un poco la voz para hacerse oír- Está claro que todos tenemos miedo de algo, y eso también nos hace más débiles.

Quizás Luna hubiera dicho por primera vez algo coherente. Neville visto a Susan y a muchos otros vacilar repetidas veces al usar la magia. ¿Qué pasaba exactamente? Estaba claro que todos estaban asustados, pero ¿Qué era lo que les impedía defenderse los unos a los otros?


	3. La batalla contra el miedo

Sigo confirmando que cambian bastantes cosas con respecto al libro.

* * *

El frío del octubre no era lo único que ponía los pelos de punta a los alumnos al caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los Carrow cada vez se ponían más disciplinarios. A Neville le daba miedo encontrárselos por los pasillos. Pero ni él ni el E.D. iban a rendirse, eso lo tenía claro.

Los que volvían de las mazmorras no tenían ganas de hablar de nada. A Neville sólo lo habían encerrado en una ocasión, por insultar a la profesora Carrow después de que ésta anunciara que pronto el país empezaría a quedar limpio de magos sangre-sucia. Se había pasado toda la noche en una mazmorra con un dementor. Había sido horrible.

Pero no era el único castigo que ejercían los carrow. Dennis Crevey había vuelto una mañana con la cara llena de cicatrices, y una semana después Ernie Mcmillian había vuelto de un castigo sin poder hablar, después de ser sometido a la cruciatus en una clase de artes oscuras de Slytherin.

Las clases de artes oscuras con los Gryffindor continuaban de la misma manera: todos se negaban a usar maldiciones contra los castigados de primero y Carrow, como castigo, las usaba contra ellos.

Pero a pesar de todo, las reuniones del ejército de Dumbledore eran incluso más frecuentes, y a parte de Anthony Goldstein habían llegado dos nuevas integrantes: Wanda Moon y Jessica Zweg, las dos Gryffindor que compartían habitación con Lavender y Parvati. Nadie de Gryffindor hablaba mucho con ellas, y ellas ni siquiera podían estar juntas en la misma habitación. Wanda, de pelo negro y una mirada que asustaba hasta a los prefectos, era lo contrario a Jessica, que siempre estaba hablando con todos, lo cual la hacía un poco plasta.

Aquella mañana sólo eran diez en herbologia. Neville, que ya había terminado de controlar su lazo del diablo, corrió a ayudar a Sally-Anne Perks y a Morag Mcdougal (los únicos Hufflepuff de séptimo a parte de Ernie y Susan). Los tentáculos habían cogido a cada uno por el brazo, y si Neville hubiera tardado un segundo más habrían tenido problemas. La profesora Sprout estaba afuera hablando con Carrow, que había venido buscando algo.

Cuando Neville volvió a su sitio, Sprout y Carrow entraron.

-La profesora Sprout no ha querido decirme quién se coló anoche en la habitación de mi hermana para convertir su cama en un hipopótamo.

Quizás fue por los nervios, pero a aquella frase le siguió una carcajada general.

-¡SILENCIO!

Todo el mundo se calló.

-Como estoy seguro de que ha sido alguien de séptimo y como creo que los Ravenclaw no son tan estúpidos como ustedes, espero que me digan quién lo ha hecho.

El invernadero de plantas peligrosas siguió en silencio. Carrow era idiota si pensaba que iban a decir algo.

-Si no obtengo respuesta van a pasar ustedes el día entero en las maz…

-¡No vamos a decirte nada, imbécil!- gritó Seamus

-¡CRUCCIO!

Neville tuvo que tomar el camino hacia el gran comedor junto a Parvati y Lavender. No los habían castigado a todos, pero se habían llevado a Seamus para que sirviera de coballa en la clase de artes oscuras de los de quinto.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Neville les señaló a las chicas un rincón, donde cuatro Slytherins de cuarto apuntaban con sus varitas a un Gryffindor de primero.

-¡Eh, cobardes!- gritó Neville acercándose con la varita levantada- ¿Sólo sabéis usar las maldiciones de Carrow contra los de primero?

Los chicos miraron asustados a Neville y a Parvati, quienes no bajaban sus varitas.

-¿No tenéis que ir a comer?- dijo Parvati- ¡Largo de aquí!

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Neville miró a Parvati.

-¿Y Lavender?

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, la encontraron sentada en su sitio.

-¿Por qué no has venido a defender a aquel chico?- preguntó Neville bruscamente.

-Ah, bueno… es que...

-¡No puedes ser tan egoísta, Lavender!

Lavender no contestó y se quedó en silencio durante el resto de la comida.

…

Ben ya se había recuperado de la noche que había pasado en las mazmorras, pero las cicatrices aún seguían estando donde los Carrow le habían lanzado mil hechizos. Tim no quería ni hablar del tema.

Después de la comida, Derek dijo a Ben y a Tim que ya los alcanzaría en clase y corrió a las cocinas.

-¡Es el señor Bones!

-¡Señor Derek Bones! ¡Es un placer tenerlo aquí!

Los elfos adoraban a Derek, quien siempre les traía dulces de los que solía hacer su madre. Aquel día tenía una misión para ellos.

-Necesito que uno de vosotros siga a mi prima Susan.

No era cuestión de que la espiaran a todas horas, pero necesitaba saber a dónde iba por las noches. Un elfo llamado Erus se ofreció voluntario.

Al caer la noche, Derek tuvo que esperar a que se fueran todos a dormir para llamar a Erus.

Pero Eleonor no se iba a dormir, ella no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Derek se lo pasaba muy bien con ella, demasiado bien. Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea. Eleonor Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido y sus ojos azules hipnotizaban a Derek. Se sentía extraño estando con ella. Quizás más feliz.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en su prima. Cuando Eleonor se fue a dormir, Derek llamó a Erus y este apareció dos segundos después.

-Erus ha seguido a la señorita Bones, como Derek Bones le pidió.

-Gracias Erus, ¿hasta dónde la has seguido?

-La señorita Bones no ha vuelto a la sala común de Hufflepuff después de la cena- explicó Erus- ella y otro alumno de Hufflepuff han ido directamente al pasillo del séptimo piso.

-¿Al pasillo del séptimo piso? ¿Qué puede querer Susan hacer en el pasillo del séptimo piso?

-Erus no ha podido adivinarlo. Erus ha seguido a la señorita Bones por el corredor hasta que la señorita Bones ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Erus la ha perdido de vista un segundo, y en cuanto volvió a mirar, la señorita Bones ya no estaba.

Derek no entendía nada ¿Dónde estaba Susan?

…

Ginny pidió silencio.

-Lo que dijo Luna el otro día me hizo reflexionar. He pensado que hoy para terminar el entrenamiento, en lugar de usar la simulación deberíamos empezar por enfrentarnos al miedo. Y como todos os estaréis preguntando qué hay en esa caja que he traído…

-¿Es un Boggart?- preguntó Terry

-Exacto. Venga, cuanto antes empecemos mejor. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Neville?

Neville avanzó a paso decidido hacia la caja que Ginny estaba a punto de abrir. Neville había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se había enfrentado a un boggart, aunque sabía que su forma no había cambiado.

El profesor Snape se materializó delante de él. Neville lo miró a los ojos. Snape lo miraba con la expresión de burla que había puesto tantas veces al ver sus resultados en clase de pociones. Neville apuntó con la varita a su mayor enemigo.

-Por lo visto el señor Longbottom cree que puede derrotarme con su patético ejército- le dijo el boggart. Neville casi podía oír el coro de risitas de los Slytherin.

-¿Qué va a hacer con esa varita? ¿Convertirme en un sapo? Tenga cuidado o la clase entera sufrirá un accidente- prosiguió Snape- No hay nada que pueda hacer, señor Longbottom. Es usted un inútil, siempre lo ha sido.

Entonces le sonrió burlonamente.

-Es una suerte que sus padres no estén aquí ahora, porque no estarían orgullosos de usted.

Neville terminó de escuchar al boggart en silencio.

-Me rio en tu cara, Snape, das pena. ¡_Ridikulus!_

El atuendo de Snape cambió por el de un payaso de triste sonrisa. La sala profirió en carcajadas y le tocó el turno al siguiente. Tanto Luna como Ginny supieron enfrentarse bien a sus boggarts. El boggart de Luna había sido un mortífago diminuto y de voz chillona, y se había convertido en una criatura asquerosa que probablemente sólo existía en la imaginación de la muchacha. A Neville le pareció que el mortífago daba más gracia que la criatura, pero Luna siempre iba al revés, y por eso caía tan bien a Neville. El boggart de Ginny había sido un sobre que flotaba en el aire y que por algún motivo había dejado helada a la chica.

Luego le tocó el turno a Susan. Cuando la chica se acercó, el boggart se transformó en el cuerpo de un muchacho tendido en el suelo. Neville estimó que tendría entre quince y dieciséis años. Llevaba el pelo castaño y sus ojos no veían. Susan se echó a llorar inmediatamente.

-¡No!-gritó Susan- ¡Derek! ¡No!

-¡Susan!- gritó Ginny- ¡Piensa en algo cómico!

-¡¿Cómo voy a pensar en algo cómico…?! ¡_Rid...Ridikulus_!

No ocurrió nada.

Ernie se acercó al cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, éste se convirtió en un mortífago que levantaba la varita y lanzaba una luz verde contra Ernie. Ernie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La luz le impacto y cayó de culo al suelo, un suelo que de pronto había quedado encharcado de agua.

-¡_Ridikulus!_- gritó Ernie desde el suelo.

El mortífago resbaló también.

El siguiente fue Seamus, quien observó con pavor la enorme jaula con puerta abierta que era su boggart, aunque no le costó mucho enfrentarse a ella y pronto le tocó el turno a Lavender, que al acercarse se vio envuelta en un humo extraño que formaba una esfera. Lavender parecía querer huir, pero la esfera se volvió de cristal y se cerró con Lavender dentro. Lavender golpeó desesperada por salir.

Anthony tuvo que intervenir y se apresuró a acercarse, convirtiendo la esfera en una extraña oscuridad flotante. Anthony apuntó la oscuridad con la varita.

-¡_Ridikulus!_

No sucedió nada. Neville lo vio intentándolo diez veces pero no funcionaba, era como si su magia no funcionara. Después de un dementor de Terry y una túnica negra (que no llevaba ningún escudo) de Padma, le tocó el turno a Jessica.

La Gryffindor quedó maravillada al ver que el boggart desaparecía por completo.

-Será que no tengo temores- dijo complacida, y volvió por donde no había venido. Neville se preguntó cómo no había visto el boggart, convertido en serpiente de cascabel, flotando y haciendo ruido sobre su cabeza. Contrariamente a muchos Gryffindor, a Neville le caía bien Jessica. La chica se dedicaba a chismorrear, sí, pero siempre decía la verdad.

Wanda Moon iba detrás de Jessica y miró el sitio donde tenía que colocarse con desconfianza.

-Dejadlo, yo paso- dijo Wanda.

-Vamos Wanda, todos tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos- dijo Neville animándola a que avanzara.

-Sí, vamos Wanda, será divertido- dijo Luna- ¡Ya lo verás!

La expresión de Wanda se mantuvo intacta, como si hubiera oído llover.

-¡Vamos, Wanda! ¡Anímate!- dijo Lavender empujando a Wanda hacia el boggart.

-¡No me toques, Lavender Brown!

Era demasiado tarde para retroceder, porque enseguida se materializó delante de los ojos de Wanda un enorme ojo inyectado en sangre. Wanda lanzó un grito y lo apuntó con su varita. Luego miró a la clase con aquella mirada penetrante. Neville temió por lo que estuviera a punto de hacer. Wanda no era una chica muy sociable. Neville había visto a muchos chicos hacerle alguna broma o meterse con ella en la sala común de Gryffindor, y todos se habían llevado un puñetazo en la cara.

-Me largo. Aquí sólo hacéis tonterías.

Avanzó hacia la puerta como una flecha y todos se movieron para dejarla pasar.

-¡Wanda espera!- gritó Neville- ¡No huyas!

-¡DESMAIUS!- Wanda sólo se giró para gritar eso.

El hechizo vino con tanta potencia que Neville salió disparado hacia la otra punta de la sala.

Qué difícil era a veces formar a un ejército.


	4. Escapada a medianoche

La carta que Neville llevaba en la mano era breve. Sólo quería decirle a su abuela que estaba bien. No quería preocuparla, ni enviar información que pudiera hacer sospechar algo al enemigo. Cuando llegó a la lechucería se dispuso a buscar el ave correcta. Dio con una lechuza muy pequeña, perfecta para mandar mensajes de forma más rápida y segura, y le ató el mensaje en la pata.

Ya estaba bajando las escaleras para regresar cuando notó que alguien lo observaba, así que retrocedió, varita en mano, y miró hacia todos lados.

Sentada cerca de una ventana, Neville encontró a Wanda Moon. Hacía tiempo que no la veía ya que no había vuelto a los entrenamientos del E.D. desde que se había marchado tan enfadada, y además se había ausentado a algunas clases.

Wanda no llevaba túnica aquel día, iba vestida con ropa muggle, y además llevaba en la boca un extraño papel cilíndrico que emanaba humo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Neville

-¿Esto?- preguntó la chica sacándoselo de la boca, con su habitual voz potente y grave. - Es un cigarrillo.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Cosas de muggles. – Contestó evidentemente molesta por tener que explicarse- Lo usamos para calmar los nervios.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir mejor?

Wanda se quedó en silencio un momento, adoptando más su habitual expresión.

-No, pero al menos se me pasan las ganas de patearte el culo.

Neville se rio y se sentó junto a Wanda.

-Si usaras hechizos de defensa para descargar tu rabia podrías matar mortífagos a puñados.

Wanda rió también, más bien irónica.

-Puedes ser buena, ¿sabes?

Wanda volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Ahórrate esas estupideces, Longbottom. No necesito motivación. Nunca me ha gustado la magia. Nunca me ha gustado esta escuela ni me gusta esta estúpida guerra. Me habría gustado que mi vida hubiera sido siempre como a los once años.

-Me pregunto si todo eso tiene algo que ver con tu boggart.

Wanda volvió a reír.

-Eres más listo de lo que pareces, Longbottom.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué significa ese ojo rojo?

Wanda se llevó de nuevo aquel cigarrillo a la boca, se lo quitó, y sopló. Neville tosió. Le había tirado todo el humo a la cara.

-Mi primer contacto con la magia no fue muy agradable… y ese ojo rojo… Es un hombre lobo. Cuando tenía casi once años mi padre fue asesinado por un hombre lobo. No recuerdo mucho de aquel día, pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen: llegué a ver el ojo rojo de aquel monstruo.

-Lo siento...

-Ha pasado…bueno, mucho tiempo. Aún así, cuando me dijeron que yo estaba relacionada con un mundo mágico en el que había hombres lobo fue como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pasó un largo rato en el que Neville se preguntó si Wanda habría dejado de venir a los entrenamientos con el E.D. por eso, por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a los hombres lobo en una batalla.

-Wanda… Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces ven al entrenamiento esta noche. Quizás no tengas posibilidades contra ellos, pero al menos aprenderás a defenderte.

Brillaban luces plateadas por toda la sala, que salían de las varitas de los integrantes del ejército de Dumbledore. Todos estaban trabajando duramente por conseguir un patronus, aunque aquella noche casi nadie había conseguido un patronus corpóreo.

Neville sonrió al ver la liebre plateada de Luna corretear por toda la sala, tan alegre como lo era la muchacha. Miró hacia donde estaba ella y le sonrió también. Después se concentró en su patronus.

Los demás parecieron comenzar a animarse porque enseguida aparecieron el zorro plateado de Seamus y el colibrí de Terry. Neville lo consiguió por fin y sonrió contento. A parte de Ginny, el resto a penas conseguía hacer que sus luces plateadas iluminaran la sala.

-¡No os desaniméis! – Exclamó Ginny para hacerse oír- ¡No es tan difícil como pensáis!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo Michael Corner.

-¿No podemos dejarlo, Ginny?- pidió Anthony- Está claro que la mayoría no encontraremos un buen recuerdo feliz. Menos con los tiempos que corren.

-¡Olvidaos de la guerra por un momento!- dijo Ginny- Pensad en qué os ha hecho felices estos años. Pensad en vuestro primer día en Hogwarts, vuestros primeros amigos, vuestros triunfos en clase o en el quidditch, pensad lo que os haría felices, o quién os hace felices.

Ginny estaría pensando en su familia y en Harry, seguro. Neville solía pensar en su familia, y también en sus nuevos amigos, y a veces pensaba que acababan con voldemort en la guerra y lo celebraban con un banquete en el gran comedor. Se preguntó si aquel día llegaría.

-¡Ánimo!- continuó Ginny- ¡Ya lo habéis hecho otras veces!

Y para demostrarlo volvió a invocar su patronus. Los demás ya comenzaban a lograrlo. Ernie, Parvati y Padma lo consiguieron cinco minutos antes de que Ginny propusiera que empezaran con la simulación de batalla, y mientras lo preparaban todo, el pequeño león plateado de Dennis Creevey se dio a conocer corriendo por toda la sala.

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Lo he conseguido!- gritaba el niño, eufórico.

Neville agradecía enormemente tener a Ginny y a Luna a su lado, y él mismo no habría sabido conducir a los demás como lo hacía Ginny.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento; Ginny, Neville y Luna hablaron sobre los planes para la noche de Halloween. Habían estado pensando en dibujar algo gracioso en el Gran Comedor para irritar a Snape y a los Carrow. Extrañamente, muchos se ofrecieron voluntarios, incluso Ernie. Todos menos Lavender se ofrecieron a colaborar de alguna manera o de otra. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala cuando Neville vio que Ginny hablaba con Parvati a solas y se acercó.

-…ha estado muy rara este año- explicaba Parvati- sobre todo desde que la profesora Trelawney…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neville

-Bueno, la profesora predijo que Lavender morirá joven, y ella está convencida de que va a morir aquí, por culpa de los Carrow.

-Pues tienes que decirle algo- dijo Ginny- no es buena idea vivir con esa preocupación. Además, todos sabemos que Trelawney es una farsante.

Parvati suspiró hondo

-hablaré con ella.

Neville notó algo sombrío en el rostro de Parvati. Seguro que no le había gustado oír que su profesora favorita era una farsante.

…

Con tanto barullo de gritos, carcajadas y ruido de cubiertos, nadie pareció notar como Neville, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, les hacía disimuladamente un gesto a Ernie y a Padma para que los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw del ejército de Dumbledore se acordasen de dirigirse al vestíbulo a la hora indicada. El banquete de Halloween estaba dando lo mejor de sí, aunque no se veía a los fantasmas por ninguna parte. Seguramente hasta ellos estarían asustados de los Carrow.

Cuando terminó la cena, Carrow mandó a todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes. Aquella noche Snape no había cenado en el gran comedor, como tantas otras. Neville comenzaba a preguntarse qué hacía encerrado en su despacho casi sin salir, qué tramaba exactamente. Ginny, Luna y él habían tratado un par de veces de adivinar la contraseña de la gárgola de entrada para ver si podían oír alguna conversación con orejas extensibles, pero era imposible y sobretodo, arriesgado.

Ya en la sala común, todos los Gryffindor del E.D. esperaron a que los demás se fueran a dormir para reunirse. Cuando esto ocurrió, empezaron a usar los hechizos desilusionadores. Neville contó cuántos eran. Estaba Ginny y también Seamus, Parvati, Jessica y los Creevey. Sólo faltaban Lavender y Wanda, pero nadie pensó que debieran esperar a que bajaran, así que empezaron a dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo. Neville pensó que a Wanda no le haría ninguna gracia pasar toda la noche con Lavender y rezó porque volvieran pronto a los entrenamientos.

Los Ravenclaw ya estaban en el aula vacía del vestíbulo cuando los Gryffindor llegaron. Luna se acercó a Neville y a Ginny y los tres discutieron en voz baja hasta que llegaron Ernie y susan. Ginny lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación y comenzó a repartir instrucciones.

-Somos demasiados, pero eso también puede ser una ventaja. Necesitaremos que un grupo monte guardia en todos los pisos de la gran escalera para aturdir a cualquier profesor o alumno que se dirija al vestíbulo.

-¿Y si es…?-a Ernie Macmillan le costó terminar la frase- ¿Y si es Carrow quien pasa?

-Entonces que cada uno vuelva inmediatamente a su sala común.

Ginny continuó con las instrucciones.

-Tendréis que daros prisa en decidir vuestro punto de observación, no creo que dispongamos de mucho tiempo. Neville, Luna, conmigo. Seamus, Padma, Terry; vosotros también. Los demás a vuestro puestos de vigilancia.

-¡Vamos, Ejército de Dumbledore!- gritó Luna jovialmente como si se tratase de un partido de Quidditch.

-¡Date prisa, Seamus!- gritó Ginny desde la escalera minutos después. Padma y ella se encargaban de atrancar la puerta que daba al primer piso. A Neville le había tocado controlar el pasillo que daba a las aulas, pero desde su posición veía de reojo a Seamus en medio de la sala, apuntando con la varita.

Las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor estaban siendo pintadas. Un haz de luz blanca salía de la varita de Seamus cada vez que apuntaba para escribir una letra. Pero en medio de la oscuridad, Neville apenas pudo distinguir lo que estaba escribiendo.

Y de pronto, oyeron abrirse la puerta de las mazmorras.

-_¡Desmaius!- _gritó Ginny desde la escalera. Pero sólo era Luna.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny. Padma se acercó, y Neville también lo hizo. Terry subía por las escaleras detrás de ella.

-¡El prefecto de Slytherin! Hemos tenido que aturdirlo.

-No nos ha visto- explicó Terry- pero sigue ahí. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada- dijo Ginny- no hay tiempo. ¡Seamus date prisa!

-¡Ya está!- Neville miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y vio un dibujo muy gracioso de Snape.

-Volvamos- dijo Neville- chicas, retirad los hechizos.

Padma hizo lo que Neville había ordenado, pero cuando se reunían los seis para subir las escaleras vieron que Ernie y Susan bajaban corriendo y aterrorizados.

-¡Atrancad la puerta!- gritó Ernie.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Terry

-¡Los Carrow!- dijo Ernie- ¡Nos han descubierto!

A Neville se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Ginny

-Han vuelto a sus salas comunes.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Padma- la puerta no va a aguantar mucho tiempo.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Ernie

Los condujo por un pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. Era un sótano de techo bajo por el que Neville no había pasado muchas veces. Pasaron junto a las cocinas, y entonces Neville supo hacia donde se dirigían.

La sala común de Hufflepuff estaba en silencio cuando los chicos entraron. Ernie y Susan fueron los primeros, seguidos de Neville y Ginny. Neville miró a su alrededor. Era una estancia pequeña y las paredes estaban decoradas con el dorado y el negro de Hufflepuff.

Terry, Padma y Seamus seguían con el miedo en los ojos. Luna se había sentado en un sofá junto al fuego y Ernie se disponía a encenderlo. Susan no había hablado en todo el rato, pero en aquel momento miraba hacia el otro lado de la sala, horrorizada.

-¿…Susan?- Neville se acercó a ella.

-_¡Lumos!- _susurró la chica.

Un chico había estado escondido detrás de unos sillones desde que habían llegado.

-¡Derek!- dijo Susan al verlo.


End file.
